A nous deux Luna
by iamniaso
Summary: Après la mort de son parrain, Harry, se rapproche d'une élève de Serdaigle. Luna Lovegood. Les deux apprentis sorciers vont passer plusieurs moments ensemble qui vont les rapprocher et passer des moments de plus en plus intimes. (Le rating peut passer de T à M)
1. Infirmerie

Le lendemain de la mort de son parrain, Harry se réveilla avec une seule idée en tête, aller voir cette fille avec laquelle il avait parlé la veille, Luna Lovegood.. Cette fille de Serdaigle dont les cheveux blonds brillent au crépuscule, cette fille qui a vu la mort de ses propres yeux, cette fille qui connaît tant la joie que la tristesse. Cette fille là, Harry la trouvait assez étrange tout comme ses histoires de Nargole qu'elle racontait à ses amis. Mais depuis leur discussion il ressentait le besoin de lui parler.

Il sortit de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain des préfets. Le garçon resta plus d'une heure sous la douche à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Luna. Enfin il s'habilla de sa cape de sorcier et mit sa baguette dans sa poche, qui pouvait contenir bien plus qu'un livre de mille pages. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses amis. Comme d'habitude la salle était pleine d'apprentis sorciers, seulement Harry aurait voulu croiser Luna, sauf que cette dernière ne se présenta pas. Il pensait l'apercevoir durant la journée. Au fil de la journée Harry ne croisa pas la jeune femme.

Lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule, pendant un instant il pensa que ce fut Luna. Or, c'était simplement son meilleur ami, Ronald.

« -Salut Harry ! Oh… j'ai l'air de déranger, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Ron

-Je n'ai pas très envie de parler Ron… déclara Harry avant de s'éloigner.

-Je voulais te dire que Luna te cherche ! cria-t-il. »

Harry se retourna avant de demander où elle se trouvait. Après avoir discuté un moment avec son ami roux pour savoir où était Luna et que lui voulait-elle. Apparemment Ron n'avait pas l'air de s'être renseigner sur le sujet, il lui dit seulement qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea alors dans la salle où se trouvait la jeune sorcière.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Harry se posa plusieurs questions jusqu'à sa destination. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il vit Luna allonger sur un lit blanc avec un bouquet de rose sur une table. Il se précipita.

« -LUNA ! Que-t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

-Oh… Ne t'affole pas pour moi Harry, seulement une attaque d'un sombral sûrement trop affamé. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle de son air intéressé mais mystérieux.

Seulement ? S'étonna Harry dans ses pensées.

-Oh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu envoies quelqu'un pour venir me chercher. S'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est seulement que je voulais… Te parler Harry Potter. Dit-elle dans le doute.

-Je... te cherchais également. Reprit-il. »

L'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh les coupa dans leur élan, et déclara qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il devait partir.

Harry fit un baiser doux sur le front froid de Luna. Il éprouva une réelle amitié pour cette fille qu'il n'appréciait guère il y avait à peine deux nuits. Que se passait-il donc dans sa tête ?

Il se faisait tard et Harry n'avait même pas dîné. La soirée était passée si vite, alors qu'il avait tant de choses à faire. Premièrement il devait dîner -alors que la grande salle était vide-. Ensuite faire son devoir pour le professeur Rogue, puis celui pour professeur McGonagall. Enfin, écrire ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Luna le lendemain. Lorsqu'il se mit à écrire son discours pour Luna, il pensa passer pour un fou.

Lorsqu'il se coucha il devait être au moins trois heures du matin, il espérait réussir à tenir lors de sa journée qui avait déjà commencée en quelque sorte.

Il se réveilla avec deux heures de retard. Il se précipita, en réalisant qu'il avait oublié toute ses affaires en plus de sa cravate rouge et or de Gryffondor. Enfin, lorsqu'il fut munit de ses affaires qu'il avait oubliées il put se rendre à ses cours du mardi matin. Mais il fut interrompu à mi-chemin par Luna qui parlait avec l'infirmière en direction de son cours à elle.

« -LUNA ! LUNA ! acclama-t-il.

-Oui ? Elle se retourna avec ses cheveux blonds et longs qui paraissaient très doux au touché.

-Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'accorder une minute pour parler ? Demanda-t-il avec politesse.

-Si gentillement demandé, je ne refuse en aucun cas monsieur. Se réjouit-elle à lui annoncer.

-Les enfants vous devriez aller en cours et parler plus tard, vos professeurs ne seraient pas très heureux de voir que vous n'êtes pas dans leurs cours. Leur déclara l'infirmière. »

Harry se dit que Rogue devait au contraire se réjouir qu'il n'assiste pas à son cours.

Les deux jeunes sorciers prirent une direction opposée, en se quittant avec un dernier regard.

Lorsque Harry toqua à la porte du professeur de potion, celui-ci l'accueillit de manière hostile.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle en face du bureau de son professeur et à coté de Ronald et Hermione. Tous deux se regardèrent avant de questionner Harry en même temps.

« -Pourquoi tu as les joues rouges et tu as l'air enchanté ? Chuchota Hermione.

\- Oh, il fait chaud ici et … Il refléchit puis reprit, j'aime bien quand il fait chaud.

Ron et Hermione ricanèrent puis laissèrent Harry dans ses pensées.

Le cours fini Harry fut encore une fois questionné par ses amis les plus fidèles.

-Réellement Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Hermione.

-Rien, c'est simplement… Luna… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Hermione eut déjà posé une autre question.

-mois?

-Oui, cette fille là je la trouve…

-Bizarre oui on sait ! Mais encore ? Remarqua Hermione agacée.

-Non pas du tout ! J'ai changé mon avis sur elle, elle est sympathique et très…

-Chiante ? Non ? Ricana-t-elle.

-Tu peux arrêter de me couper la parole s'il te plaî ? Aboya Harry. Je reprends, l'autre soir j'ai parlé avec Luna et c'est vraiment une jolie fille très gentille que j'apprécie et que je trouve douce. Enfin, elle est attentionnée quoi ! Leur déclara Harry alors qu'ils le regardaient d'un air pathétique aux yeux d'Harry. » Ses deux fidèles détournèrent les yeux d'Harry puis posèrent les leurs sur une personne qui se tenait derrière lui dont Harry ne connaissait pas encore l'identité. Il pivota puis remarqua Luna le sourire au lèvre. Il lui sourit en retour. Elle lui fit signe de la main.

« -Viens Harry. J'aimerais discuter avec toi. Lui annonça-t-elle.

-D'a...ccord. Jugea Harry troublé.

Ces derniers s'éloignèrent de Hermione et Ron puis enfin Luna prit la parole :

-Tu vas bien Harry ? Ajouta-t-elle.

-Oui bien sûr. Répondu Harry toujours sous le choc de ses émotions.

-J'espère que tu as toujours ta cape d'invisibilité puisque je comptais t'inviter ce soir à minuit t'asseoir en ma compagnie près du lac noir et enfin discuter seul.

-Oh bien sûr. Se précipita-t-il sans questionnement.

-D'accord alors RDV ce soir. Pourras-tu venir me chercher vers l'entrée de la maison Serdaigle ? Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous balader après vingt-deux heures. Et je ne compte pas être vue par Rusard le consierge. Déclara Luna timidement à Harry.

-Oh mais bien-sûr Luna. Bonne soirée et à ce soir ! Cria Harry en s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'élève de Serdaigle ».


	2. Etrange forme

Il était minuit lorsque Harry fut interloqué et réveillé par un bruit qui attira son attention. C'était Ron lisant une lettre. Il semblait paniquer. Harry tendit la main pour prendre ses lunettes sur sa table. Il ne parvint pas à les attraper. Il se leva brusquement puis mit ses lunettes rondes. Le rouquin tourna son visage vers le concerné.

« -Rendors toi Harry. Chuchota Ron.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre en urgence, c'est seulement ma soeur.

-Ginny ? Elle a quoi ?

-Elle a été renvoyé chez moi pour que mes parents l'envoient à Ste Mangouste. Elle a reçut un sort d'amnésie. Personne ne sait qui est la personne qui a jeté ce sort et pourquoi. Simplement ils savent juste qu'elle se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à une heure tardive. C'est le professeur Rogue qui l'a surprise dans un coin d'un couloir et qui l'a amené dans le bureau de Dumbledore.»

En entendant ces paroles Harry fit de gros yeux.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? S'étonna Ron.

-R...ien...rien. Je reviens Ron ! cria Harry alors qu'il courait en même temps. »

Celui-ci venait de se rappeler, il avait accepté le rendez-vous de Luna alors qu'il en avait un à la même heure avec Ginny. Il accéléra jusqu'au lieu de son rendez-vous avec Ginny, bien évidement elle n'était pas là, cela devait faire une heure qu'il aurait dû être ici. Alors il se dirigea dans le parc sombre éclairé seulement par quelque torche, qui était le lieu même où il devait être avec Luna.

Au loin il crut apercevoir quelque chose de blanc qui flottait dans l'air. Il frotta ses yeux en se disant qu'il devait encore somnoler. Il se retourna une fois, mais il voyait encore cette présumée chose voler. Il décida d'aller voir de plus près ce qui se passait. C'était un patronus, un lièvre plus précisément.

La forme argentée sautait partout. Qui était si heureux pour faire un sort de patronus si tard ?

Harry s'avança plus près encore. Il vit une fille en larme, dont il reconnu aussitôt ce visage. C'était Luna.


	3. Une inconnue

Pourquoi pleurait-elle alors qu'elle pensait à une chose heureuse ? Peut-être était-ce trop heureux à son goût. En tout cas, le jeune sorcier voulait en savoir plus sur l'objet de ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Il s'approcha mais la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ne le vit pas directement. Tout d'un coup elle se retourna d'un geste brusque puis observa Harry de ses yeux calamiteux. Elle luit fit un geste malpolie avant de partir en courant.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle s'était déjà volatilisée. Harry semblait rêver. A ce moment même, trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune brun. Finalement, il décida d'aller se coucher et de penser à cela le lendemain. Mais il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

A son réveil Harry pensait avoir une mine défraîchie par son manque de sommeil trop important. Il passa par la grande salle mais n'eut pas l'envie de manger, il souffla un simple petit bonjour à ses amis, qui répondirent de la même façon fatiguée. Ses camarades étaient déjà devant la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick. Harry se réjouit de ne pas commencer par un cours de potion. Le cours de sortilège qui était tenu par le Fillius Flitwick était mélangé avec des élèves de la maison de Serdaigle. Il aperçut Luna, il s'avança vers elle, mais elle avança sans prêter attention au garçon. Tout au long du cours elle fit de même. Cela commençait à provoquer les nerfs du jeune.

Pourquoi les filles sont si compliquées à comprendre ? Il se posa cette question plusieurs fois dans l'heure. Il pensa aller demander conseil à Hermione, mais demanda plutôt à Ron qui lui était actuellement avec. Le sorcier roux avait eut beaucoup d'énigme à résoudre avec elle. Le jeune Weasley lui répondit qu'il avait seulement été patient. Harry répondit avec conviction alors que celui-ci n'était pas certain d'avoir compris ce que voulait dire Ronald. Il resta plus d'une semaine à croiser le regard venimeux de Luna sans lui adresser un mot. Enfin un soir alors qu'il était dans la bibliothèque avec ses amis, il croisa la jeune blonde. Il se dressa en faisant grincer la chaise sur le sol. Tout le monde se retourna. La bibliothécaire lui dit d'un ferme de faire moins de bruit. Mais Harry ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et se dirigea vers Luna qui se retourna. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'il l'attrapa par le bras fermement et la dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards qui étaient braqués sur eux. Il était tant agacé du comportement enfantin de la jeune femme.

« -Tu vas me dire clairement ce que tu as Luna, je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver facilement mais à la fin ce comportement m'ennuie. Donc pourquoi tu m'ignores et tous ces comportements espiègles qui vont avec ? Demanda Harry impatient. »

Elle le regarda d'un air hautain. Sans réponse. Elle partit lentement en sautillant et en chantonnant. Comme le font si bien les petites filles. Elle se retourna et dit

« -Tu sais Harry, dans la vie il y a ni méchant ni gentil.»

A ce moment là, il était excédé par son acte encore une fois infantile. Il retourna énervé dans la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la porte si brusquement que les élèves qui étaient dans la salle savaient bien que c'était Harry qui venait d'arriver, mais se retournèrent encore une fois.

« -Quoi ? Rugit-il. »

Tout le monde se retourna d'un air stupéfait. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue, il préféra alors quitter définitivement cette salle. Il préféra se coucher dans son lit alors qu'il n'était que six heures. Il s'endormit et se réveilla à minuit. N'ayant plus le sommeil il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors. Son attention fut attirer par deux jeunes personnes qui étaient assisent sur le ponton du lac. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit. C'était Ronald avec une fille. Mais qui était cette fille? Harry ne put s'approcher d'avantage. Il essayait de reconnaître la voix de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il se retourna il tomba né à né avec Hermione.

"-Herrr ... Hermione? Balbuttia-t-il.

-Que fais-tu ici Harry?

-Je contemple le ciel sombre... et toi? Hésita-il.

-Oh je me baladais... Manque de sommeil.

-Oui... Je vois. Tu sais qui est la fille qui est avec Ron? Je pensais que c'était toi mais finalement non. En montrant du doigt Ron et la mystèrieuse présumée.

-Oh... Non. Je le pensais pas à faire des choses par en dessous. On s'est séparés aujourd'hui et le voilà avec une autre.

Harry sentit qu'à ce moment même Hermione était très génée et perturbée.

\- Ca ne va pas Hermione?

-Si... Dit-elle en marchant dans la direction opposée d'où était le lac."

Harry songea à parler à Hermione le lendemain. Son comportement lui avait semblé étrange. Ronald n'avait rien fait en douce, il avait simplement rendez-vous avec une fille qui était une amie. Il décida alors de s'approcher de Ron et sa prétendante. Il crut voir Luna aux côtés de Ron. Il s'approcha encore de plus près mais les deux se levèrent en même temps.

"- Bonsoir Harry. Dit la fille d'une voix douce."

Ses soupçons se confirmaient c'était bel et bien Luna. Que faisaient-ils ensemble? Et Luna, pourquoi a-t-elle dit "salut" alors qu'elle se comporte comme un enfant à l'ignorer?


	4. Explication

**Je suis désolée du retard. Bonne lectuuuure :)**

-Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux? A quoi vous jouez? S'interloqua Harry.

-On parle Harry. Où est le problème? S'indigna Ron.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. On parle? A quoi jouait Ron? Le garçon se rapprochait de Luna, mais quelles étaient ses intentions ? Harry voulait en savoir d'avantage.

Le lendemain il irait en parler à Ron pour en savoir plus.

Il se réveilla à cause des hululement de Hedwige, il était seulement cinq heures du matin.

Il décida de réveiller Ron pour en parler avec lui. Ron grogna puis se réveilla.

« -Que faisais-tu avec Luna hier ? Dit Harry.

-Je parlais… de ma sœur. Seul Dumbledore, mes parents et elle, savent ce qui lui est arrivé à Ginny. Mais à présent je le sais.

-Et bien qu'attends-tu pour me le dire ?

-Non désolé Harry. Il se retourna et se rendormit. »

Harry décida de se rendormir. Il forcera Ron à lui dire avec du chantage, ça marche à chaque fois.

"Bon Harry il faut que je te le répète combien de fois je ne veux pas te dire", Ron répéta cela toute la journée mais Harry résistait et arriverait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait savoir.

A la fin de la journée, Ron avait fini par craquer.

"-Bon après, ça tu promets de me laisser en paix pendant deux mois?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un sourire au lèvre.

-Donc, Ginny a été attaquée par un Détraqueur. Personne ne sait pourquoi, aucun détraqueur ne rentre dans Poudlard. Dumbledore pense que c'est encore Voldemort. Mais que voulait Voldemort personne ne sait. Il va falloir percer le mystère. Enfin, Luna a formé un patronus pour tenter de faire partir les détraqueurs qui venaient vers elle. Ginny et elle s'étaient croisées et donc lorsque Ginny se faisait attaquer Luna arrivait, elle a fait un patronus ensuite elle est partie par peur. Et donc Luna a indiqué à Rogue avec qui elle se trouvait. Et donc c'est pour cela qu'on pensait que c'était un sort, elle était complètement déboussolée.

Pendant un moment, Harry pensa que tout était résolu mais, pourquoi elle n'avait plus parlé à Harry pendant deux semaines, et pourquoi ce geste grossier ?


	5. Le dilemme

A ce moment dans la tête d'Harry tout était confus. Harry devait se changer les idées, il décida donc d'aller se promener après le dîner.

 _ **PDV Harry**_

 _J'avais qu'une seule envie, parler à Luna. Elle me manquait. A un point inimaginable. Sa sympathie, son intelligence, son visage, sa voix tout cela ensemble me manquait. Je devais la voir. J'espérais la croiser ce soir, c'était important pour moi qu'on s 'explique tout comme elle était importante pour moi. Après 22 heures, j'avais mangé et j'avais fini tout ce que je devais faire pour le lendemain. Je décida alors d 'aller me promener pour penser à autre chose. Après 1 heure de marche plutôt lente je me retrouvais vers le portail de Poudlard. Il faisait sombre. « Lumos maxima »lançais-je fermement. J'éclairais enfin mon chemin en repartant vers Poudlard. Arrivé un peu plus vite qu'au premier trajet je me dirigea vers le parc pour me reposer. Trois sombrals étaient présents. Puis une fille, Luna._

« -Luna ! Criais-je

-Bonsoir Harry… Dit-elle d'un ton lasse.

-On pourrait parler ?

-Pourquoi pas.

 _Je ne fus pas convaincu par sa réponse, elle non plus ne paraissait pas convaincue._

-Bon alors ? Pourquoi ne pas m'adresser la parole pendant deux semaines ? Et ce doigt d'honneur ?

-Ah ! Les jours ont été comptés visiblement ! Ricana-t-elle.

-Luna !M'écriais-je avec force.

-Tu as donné un rendez vous à Ginny en même temps que tu en as donné un à moi Harry… Ce n'est pas respectueux.

-Je sais mais… Tu connais les trous de mémoire non ? En plus je me suis même pas réveillé à temps Luna !

-Je tenais vraiment à notre rendez vous Harry, on ne m'en donne jamais, je sentais que quelqu'un s'intéressait enfin à moi. Tu comptes pour moi.

-Toi… aussi Luna mais enfin, je devais voir Ginny pour un devoir à deux. Non sérieusement ! Ne m'en veut pas pour cela. Ce n'est pas parce que je devais voir Ginny que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi. Mais j'avais tellement envie que tu demandes qu'on se voit que j'en ai oublié le rendez-vous de Ginny.

-Je t'aime Harry…

-...Quoi ?

-Je t'aime.

-Mais ?

-Oui on ne se parle jamais… Mais vraiment Harry tu es un sorcier hors du commun, généreux, sympathique,courageux, beau et j'en passe !

 _A ce moment là, je crus rougir._

-Luna ! Tu me fais rougir…

-Oh non, mais c'est sincère. Vraiment.

 _Je l'embrassa sur la joue, puis pris sa main pour l'emmener vers le château. Je marchais jusqu'à l'aile ouest du château pour ramener Luna à son dortoir de Serdaigle._

 _ **PDV Luna**_

 _Je sentais son souffle qui rependait une chaleur dans ce froid d'hiver. Il me laissa sur un simple baiser sur la joue. Ses lèvres chaudes me réchauffait tout comme sa main qui me tenait fermement. Lorsque je disais le mot de passe devant la porte de Serdaigle j'entendais ses le bruit s'arrêta d'un seul coup, je me retourna. Je le vis accélérer vers moi. Il me prit le visage puis me plaqua contre la porte de Serdaigle. Il me fixa quelque instants, puis m'embrassa, un simple bisous, mais je n'attendais que cela. On fut interrompu par une personne, une personne rousse, Ginny. Elle poussa un cri et parti en courant, elle avait l'air vexé. Que faisait elle dans les couloirs du château, surtout vers la tour ouest ? Harry parti en courant derrière elle. Je les suivi en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Peut être étaient-ils ensemble ? Je n'allais pas en rester là. Je voulais en savoir plus._

-Ginny ! Cria Harry furieux.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Harry ?

 _Je voyais les larmes coulées le long des joues de la rousse._

-De quoi parles tu ? Tu deviens pénible ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble à ce que je sache !

-Tu m'as embrassé Harry, ne le nies pas ! Cria Ginny.

-Oui et il y a un an de ça, lâches un peu l'affaire… Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Ginny.

-Pardon ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais il y a même pas un mois.

-Tu te trompes de personne, désolé Ginny.

-Harry… ne me laisse pas !

-Désolé Ginny je ne suis plus intéressé par toi. Déclara Harry d'un ton ferme avant de partir en direction de la salle des Gryffondors.

 _Je voyais Ginny le suivre. La haine me monta au cou._

 _ **PDV Harry**_

 _Je ne savais plus qui j'aimais. Ginny ou bien Luna ? Je venais de dire à Ginny qu'elle ne m'intéressait plus. Qu'est ce que j'étais bette. Elle m'intéressait comme m'intéressait Luna! Quel con j'étais._

 _Qu'est ce que j'allais dire à Ginny maintenant ? Je ne voulais en perdre aucune des deux. Je revint sur mes pas pour retourner chercher Ginny._

-Ginny ! Ne pleure pas! Je suis désolé, j'ai fait le con avec toi !

-Ne me parle pas Harry dégage.

 _Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'effondra en larme. Je l'embrassa sur le front. J'avais une envie de l protéger. Je posa mon menton sur sa tête qui était enfouit dans mes bras. Je leva mes yeux et vis Luna. Ses yeux brillaient. Je lui lança un regard de pardon. Elle me fit signe de venir après._

-Ça va maintenant Ginny ? On pourra parler demain ? Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Je la laissa là. Seule. Sa tête enfouit dans ses genoux. _Je me dirigea vers l'endroit où j'avais aperçut Luna il y avait cinq minutes à peine._

-A quoi joues-tu Harry ?

 _Luna m'avait surprit. Je sursauta._

 _-Pardon…_ Je suis perdu entre elle et toi.

-Harry réfléchis. Vraiment. Tu en as grandement besoins.

 _Elle m'avait lâché cela comme ça. J'étais bouche-bée. Je repartais vers la salle des Gryffondors. Je passa devant Ginny sans lui adresser un seul regard. Je m'en fichais. Je la sentais qui me regardait._

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devais me confronter à ce dilemme ? Pourquoi les filles mes faisaient tourner en rond ? Arrivé, je m'endormis directement sans m'être déshabiller. Je me réveilla, né à né avec Dobby._

-Oh ! Dobby ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Dobby va bien !

-Dobby, je t'en supplies arrête de m'appeler Monsieur.

-Pardon Mon.. euh… Harry.

-Que fais-tu ici Dobby ?

-Je vous amène votre petit déjeuner Monsieur !

-Dobby !

-Harry pardon…

 _Je vis un visage désolé._

-Et bien merci Dobby pour ce petit déjeuner. A vrai dire j'avais pas le courage de descendre dans la grande salle.

 _Il parti en courant avec ses petits pieds et son torchon. On était Samedi. Je décidais de me lever._

 _Je croisa Luna. Seule. Personne n'était levé mis-à-part quelque première année. Je la pris dans mes bras puis l'embrassa. Mais pas un simple bisous._

-Harry… On va trop vite. Tu as des sentiments pour Ginny en plus. Ne lui brise pas son coeur Harry. Elle est fragile. Me dit-elle en me repoussant loin.

-Ah bah merci. Tu me repousses comme ça…

-Comprends Harry.

-Je suis censé comprendre quoi ? Je ressens quelque chose pour toi.

-Moi aussi, mais dans la vie il faut savoir faire des choix, tu ne penses pas ?

-Si bien sûr je suis totalement d'accord avec toi! Mais je suis plus attiré par toi que par Ginny.

-Harry…

 _Elle me prit le cou et m'embrassa langoureusement. Jamais je n'avais vu Luna comma ça._

 _ **PDV Luna**_

 _Je ne me reconnu pas. Je n'étais plus moi en présence d'Harry. Je l'aimais._


	6. Blaise

**Ellipse d'un mois. Les élèves sont en vancances.**

 _ **PDV Luna**_

 _Depuis que je traînais avec ces satanés Serpentards je ne me reconnaissais plus ! Jamis je n'aurais embrassé Harry alors qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre qui était en plus une amie à moi. Elle l'aimait. Je l'ai embrassé. Ces deux phrases ne collaient pas ensemble !_

« Merde » _Je venais de foncer dans quelqu'un alors que je marchais la tête baissées._

« -Salut Luna ! Quelle vulgarité ! Me lança Blaise Zabini.

\- Depuis que je te parle sale Serpentard va ! Pas trop fatigué d'hier ? Lui souriais-je.

\- Oh ! Mais de quel racisme tu fais preuve ! On se refait ça ce soir ma belle ?

\- Avec joie, mais si cela ne t'est pas embêtant je ne m'entends pas tellement avec Pansy…

 _Il me coupa dans mon élan._

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne c'est ça ?

\- Oui voilà.

\- Moi aussi elle me casse la tête parfois. »

 _Hier j'ai vu. Beaucoup bu._

 _22 heures. J'étais dans les sous sols pour rentrer dans cette salle. La salle commune des Serpentards._

« Qu'est ce que je fais là bordel? Je vais encore me bourrer comme l'autre soir» _chuchotais-je_ « Mais autant oublier ces histoires avec Harry ».

 _Je sentis une main me prendre la nuque, j'étais paralysée de peur. La personne dont je ne connaissais pas l'intention me chuchota très froidement à l'oreille._

-Tu deviens vraiment vulgaire je ne te reconnais pas…

 _J'étais figée. Je me retourna, personne n'était là. Ma mémoire me jouait des tours._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard Blaise me rejoignit. Je lui sauta dans les bras._

 _« -_ Luna ! Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Quelqu'un vient de me parler, je ne sais pas qui c'est !

\- Un conseil…

\- Oui ?

-Arrête les champi hallucinigènes !

\- C'est sérieux ne te fous pas de moi.

\- Arrête l'alcool alors !

\- Blaise ! C'est ce que j'essaye de faire justement…

\- Satan sors de ce corps ! Qu'avez vous fait à Luna Lovegood ? Non sérieusement Luna qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Viens on rentre à l'intérieur. »

 _Il m'entraîna dans les dortoirs vides des Serpentards qui étaient tous en vacances. Je me mis à pleurer._

« - Luna ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Harry…

\- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas ce petit con qui va te faire du mal ! Tu es plus forte que ça Luna !

\- Non je ne le suis pas. Bordel c'est seulement ce putain d'alcool qui me fait tenir depuis plusieur semaines Blaise ! Il faut que tu m'aides j'en ai besoins.

\- Tu es une Serdaigle moi un Serpentard je ne peux rien pour toi…

\- C'est quoi cette comparaison pourrie ?

\- Je blague ma belle ! Bon tu veux quoi ?

\- Fais moi oublier Harry. _Je lui répondis en m'asseyant sur un lit au hasard._

 _Il s'essaya à côté de moi puis pris mon épaule. Je regardais sa main brune sur mes cheveux blonds. Je lui lança :_

 _«_ \- Ils seraient beaux nos enfants si on en avait. Tu penses pas ?

\- Carrément ! On pourrait se préparer à ça !

\- Tu veux dire quoi par « se préparer » ? Ricanais-je.

\- Pourquoi nous ne ferions pas l'amour pour te faire oublier Harry et nous prépare à faire de beaux enfants ma belle ?

\- Blaise ! On est à Poudlard !

\- Et bien ? Enfreignons les règles pour une fois madame sage.

\- Et puis merde. »

 _Je l'embrassa comme jamais. Il s'arrêta et me mit en garde :_

 _« -_ Pas de gros mots! Madame Lovegood ! Papa et maman ne seraient pas contents.

\- Blaise… Ma mère est décédée…

\- Merde désolé !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'es oublié !»

 _Puis on reprit notre bisous. Mais avant de passer aux choses plus sérieuses, il me proposa un verre, deux, trois, puis quatre ainsi de suite. Je fini par boire plus de six verres de vodka. Je sentis Blaise prendre mes hanches pendant qu'il m'embrassait. J'aimais bien. Je me sentais protégée. Il enleva mon t-shirt suivit du pantalon. J'étais en sous vêtements. Blaise lui était torse nu. On continuait de s'embrasser. Nos corps brûlants s'entrelaçaient. Je lui ouvris sa braguette. Je ne me reconnaissait pas. Je n'était plus la petite blondinette coincée. Encore moins la fille sage de Serdaigle. Pendant que nous nous embrassions je sentais la main de Blaise descendre de plus en plus vers ma culotte. Quelque bisous et suçons dans le cou. Sa main dans ma culotte._

 _La porte s'ouvrit._

 _«_ MERDE BLAISE ! SI TU BAISES AVEC TES COUPS TU LE FAIS PAS DANS LE DORTOIR ENCORE MOINS SUR MON LIT »

 _Un jeune blond platine venait d'entrer d'entrer. C'était Malefoy. A ce moment là je parti en courant avec mes habits à la main de ce dortoir. J'entendais Blaise et Drago se crier dessus. Je quitta la salle commune un sourire au lèvre. Pas si mal Blaise en sous vêtements._

 _ **PDV Blaise :**_

« - Pas si mal la petite blondinette en sous vêtements. Me lança mon meilleur ami avant d'aller s'allonger là où était Luna il y avait même pas dix minutes.

\- Ferme ta gueule connard. »

 _Elle me plaisait Luna._

 _ **PDV Harry :**_

 _Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais plus vu Luna. Je lui avais parlé il y avait seulement deux semaines auparavant. Elle avait changé. Je ne la sentais pas pareille. Plus la petite fille innocente. Elle avait dit des mots grossiers ce qu'elle ne faisait pas avant. Je ne comprenais plus rien._

 _« -_ CHO !

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais tu as vu Luna es derniers temps ?

\- Je l'ai aperçu oui, mais elle ne dort même plus dans les chambres de Serdaigle. Je la vois parfois avec des Serpentards surtout un garçon métissé mais je ne connais pas son nom… Je sais seulement ça…

\- Ah merci. Salut !

\- Salut ! »

 _Mon cœur fit un bond dans mon corps. Luna, Serpentard, Luna, Serpentard ? Non ce n'était pas possible, Luna la petite fille sage que j'admirais tant ! Tout s'expliquait._

 _Je vis de long cheveux blonds se balader sous mon nez._

 _«_ \- LUNA !

\- HARRY ! _Me dit-elle d'un ton hautain._

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi… Bon tu traînes avec des Serpentards maintenant ?

\- Bien vu. _Elle me fit un salut puis parti. Je la rattrapa._

 _-_ Arrête Luna !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'es plus la même.

\- Comment ça Potter ? _Me lança un garçon métisse._

\- Blaise ! Tu fous quoi ? _Cria Luna._

 _-_ Toi tais-toi. _Il poussa Luna._

\- Ah quelle surprise Luna tu as un protecteur maintenant ?

\- Moi au moins je ne la fais pas pleurer connard !

\- Casse toi fils de pu… _Luna nous coupa._

\- ARRÊTEZ ! Harry part ! _Me dit-elle sèchement._

\- Attends t'as traité ma mère sale con ! »

 _Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. A ce moment précis j'eus la rage qui me montait au cou et je parti sans dire un mot. Je l'aimais bordel ! Je tapa dans un mur jusqu'à m'en faire saigner ce que je réussit. J'étais assis là seul dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard._


	7. Impero

_**Hello tout le monde! Suis désolée si le chapitre n'est pas long, mais je prends mon temps! Bisous ! :***_

 _ **PDV Harry**_

 _Je ne comprenais plus rien. Luna n'avait pas pu changer en si peu, c'était impossible. Luna n'était pas influençable à ce point. Il fallait que j'en sache plus._

 _ **PDV Blaise**_

 _Le plan marchait à merveille. Elle ne s'intéressait plus Harry._

 _ **PDV Luna**_

 _Je ne me sens plus pareille._

 _ **PDV Harry**_

 _Il fallait que j'en parle à Hermione et Ron. Lorsque Hermione rentrera de ses vacances je pourrais en savoir plus. Mais je pourrais aussi en savoir plus grâce à Ron._

 _« -_ Luna ne peut pas avoir changé comme ça Ron !

\- Harry parle moins fort tous les Serpentards se sont retournés.

\- Oui donc je disais, je suis sûr qu'un de ces foutus Serpentards l'a manipulé où je ne sais quoi.

\- Avec de la magie noire tu penses ?

\- J'en sais rien mais je vais bientôt en savoir plus. Ce soir j'écris une lettre et je l'envoie à Hermione.

\- Bonne idée, bon viens on monte j'ai un truc à faire à la bibliothèque. »

 _Pendant que Ron cherchait son livre pour son devoir de métamorphose, je me dirigeais vers la Réserve, bien sûr cet endroit était réservé aux ouvrages de magie noire. Seul un mot d'un professeur nous permettait d'y accéder, chose que je n'aurais jamais. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de pourvoir lire ces livres sans autorisation. Je pénétrais dans la bibliothèque ce soir avec ma cape d'invisibilité. J'espérais ne pas tomber sur le livre de première année qui quand on l'ouvrait un son aiguë en sortait._

 _Avant de partir à la bibliothèque il faut que j'écrive à Hermione :_

 _ **« Je te salue Hermi !**_

 _ **Comment tu vas ? Il fallait absolument que je t'écrive une lettre ! Luna n'est plus la même, Cho m'a dit qu'elle ne dormait même plus dans les dortoirs des Serdaigles mais dans ceux des Serpentards, et elle a l'air d'être devenue amie avec Blaise. Je pense qu'elle a été manipulé. Par qui, pourquoi et comment ? Fais des recherches mione ! Ce soir je vais à la bibliothèque.**_

 _ **En espérant que tes vacances se passent bien ! Bisous ! »**_

 _Après être passé à la volière, direction le dîner._

 _A minuit, muni de ma cape d'invisibilité, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque avec ma carte du maraudeur dans une main et ma baguette dans l'autre._

 _« Lumos Maxima ». Les personnages des tableaux dormaient paisiblement._

 _Miss Teigne vers l'aile ouest, suivit de Argus Rusard bien-sûr. Me dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, personne aux alentours. Je me dirige vers la Réserve, personne. Je pris trois livres de magies noires au hasard. « Les sortilèges impardonnables », « Reconnaître la magie noire », « Vaincre des Inferis »._

 _Je ne rencontra personne sur mon chemin. Arrivé à la salle commune des Gryffondors je me posa près du feu. Quelqu'un descendait, je cachais tous mes livres._

« - Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur petit con !

\- T'ai entendu arriver.

\- Tu dormais ?

\- Ouep. Me dit-il en bayant.

 _-_ Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

\- Le truc de Inferis te servira à rien gars.

\- Oui je sais mais j'ai tout pris au hasard.

\- D'accord, ça te dis on recherche tout ça demain ?

\- D'accord. »

 _ **PDV externe**_

Le lendemain Ron et Harry tellement qu'ils avaient été occupés à jouer au Quidditch ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de penser à jeter un œil aux livres qu'Harry avait prit sans autorisation.

Chaque soir (seulement les semaines où il avait cours)avant de s'endormir, Harry regardait la carte que George et Fred lui avait légué pour aller à Pré-au-Lard en troisième année. A la fin de la troisième année il avait découvert que c'était son père, son parrain, son professeur et le rat de son meilleur ami qui en était les créateurs.

Mais ce soir, Ron était fatigué à cause de cette journée mouvementée en Quidditch. Ce dernier lui avait préciser de ne pas ouvrir les livres sans lui. Ron étant endormi, Harry décida d'observer cette fameuse carte. Comme d'habitude, Rusard, Miss Teigne pas loin. Mais trois noms était écrit. Ils étaient inhabituels qu'ils soient inscrits. On pouvait lire :

Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy, Luna Lovegood.

Ils étaient au même endroit. Harry se leva pour se munir de sa baguette magique en main, sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, ainsi que la carte du maraudeur. Ron gémit puis se rendormit.

Harry ne tarda pas à arriver sur les lieux, où il se cacha derrière une colonne en marbre froid.

Ils étaient là, Luna allongée par terre, elle avait l'air inconsciente, Harry distinguait quelque parole dite par Zabini :

« - … pas dangereux ?

\- Mais non mec, là elle s'est endormie car le sort s'évapore mais après dès qu'elle se réveille je lui relance un sort.

\- T'es vraiment sûr Drago ?

\- Laisse moi faire. Attend elle bouge… »

Drago agita sa main devant les yeux de Luna, elle se réveilla brusquement :

« - Qu'est ce …

\- IMPERO. Rugit Drago, Luna s'effondra.

\- Mec t'aurais pu faire un sortilège informulé.

\- Sais pas faire.

\- Mais faire ça pendant un mois ça peut avoir des conséquences sur elle non ?

\- Mais t'inquiète, tu veux la baiser ou quoi ? Sinon je le fais à ta place. Se moqua-t-il de Blaise.

\- Je l'aime ! Alors arrête, bref je vais me coucher, rejoint moi quand t'as fini. »

 _ **PDV Luna**_

 _Je sentis une main me prendre la nuque, j'étais paralysée de peur. La personne dont je ne connaissais pas l'intention me chuchota très froidement à l'oreille._

-Tu deviens vraiment vulgaire je ne te reconnais pas…

 _J'étais figée. Je me retourna, personne n'était là. Ma mémoire me jouait des tours. Je me reveilla._

Drago s'assit à côté de Luna. Il commença à lui toucher le ventre. Elle se réveilla, le regarda puis se laissa faire. Il mit sa main dans la culotte de Luna. Elle gémit.

« - T'aime ça hein ?

\- Oui… oui… Continue… »

Elle commença à ouvrir le jean de Drago. Lui toucha le sexe. Il se mit sur elle, et fit des va et viens. S'en était trop. Je posa la carte, je mis ma baguette dans mon jean, et enleva ma cape.

« -DRAGO ! »

Il retourna son visage deux fois vers Harry avant de réaliser qu'il était là.

« - M.. Merde. Drago remonta son jean et partit en courant. »

 _ **PDV Harry**_

 _Je rhabilla Luna. Elle était nue. Quel con ce Malefoy. Cependant elle était très sexy comme ça en sous vêtements. Luna._

 _«_ -Putain mais ta gueule pauvre con elle vient de se faire violer »

 _Je la pris et l'emmena dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Elle me suivit sans soucis._


	8. A couuurs !

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée mais je suis à cours d'idée en ce moment... Du coup je mets l'histoire en pause ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je reviens très bientôt avec des idées ! De plus j'écris une autre fanfiction donc, les deux en même temps j'y arrive mais c'est une question de temps ;)

Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
